


【授权翻译】Perception 感官

by sevenie



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blindness, Community: shkinkmeme, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 福尔摩斯在案件中受了伤，必须面对他或许永远都无法完全恢复听力或视力的可能。 华生照顾着他，也不得不面对他对福尔摩斯有着别样情感的事实。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261303) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



  
关于哪座破旧建筑物最有可能藏着他们猎物的辩论，最终以掀起了整个铁轨的爆炸结束了。华生和雷斯垂德交换了一个惊恐的神色，匆匆赶往燃烧着的车厢。为协助福尔摩斯逮捕两个小偷而被雷斯垂德带来的一票人马匆匆尾随着他们。福尔摩斯躺在距离燃烧的残骸边几步之遥的地方，看起来是被爆炸的力量扔到了那儿。华生急忙走到他的身边，警员们则开始处理其余的烂摊子。  
  
福尔摩斯的头距平行车厢的两条导轨的其中一条只有几英寸。他用手捂脸，侧躺在地上蜷缩着，一副痛苦的样子。华生安抚地拍了拍他的肩。“发生什么了，老兄？”  
  
福尔摩斯僵直了身子，但没有回答。华生轻哄他躺下，试图将他的手从他脸上拿开。福尔摩斯抗拒着他的动作，但华生能够看到他脸上被轻度烧伤了。华生皱起了眉。烧伤是他不能仅凭医疗袋里的器具就处理好的。他所能做的就是用温水沾湿一块布，然后将其轻轻按压在福尔摩斯的脸上未被手遮挡的部分。  
  
当感觉布碰到他的时候，福尔摩斯吃惊地一颤，但他很快就镇定下来，把对布从华生手里接过，将它展开到尽可能多地遮过脸。 “华生？” 他犹豫地开口，声音有点太大了。  
  
“是的，福尔摩斯？”华生耐心地回答道。他检查了福尔摩斯身体的其他地方，寻找他是否受到了任何严重的伤害，只在他的后脑勺处发现了一个肿块——也许他撞到了铁轨。  
  
“华生？”福尔摩斯重复着，更加大声了。  
  
华生的眉毛困惑不解地挤在了一起。 “福尔摩斯？怎么了？”  
  
“华生？”他的语气近乎疯狂，一只手离开他的脸向外伸去，在四周的空气中摸索着。  
  
华生握住了福尔摩斯挥舞的手，用他自己的双手包裹住。他立即平静下来。 “华生……”他说，他的声音异常颤抖。  
  
“你还在哪里受了伤？”华生按住他，但福尔摩斯仍然没有回答，他的手在发抖。然后，华生有了一个可怕的想法。 “福尔摩斯，你能听到我说话吗？”  
  
跟随着他询问的是一片沉默。福尔摩斯的耳朵没有流血，但光线昏暗不足以使用耳镜。必须等一会才能确定他的听力出了什么问题。  
  
华生将注意力转移到他的脸上，将福尔摩斯的手放下并试图提起布料，以便他更好地评估脸部损伤的程度。这次福尔摩斯让他这么做了，但持续闭着眼睛。华生宽慰地确认烧伤是轻微的，仅仅使福尔摩斯的皮肤发红。他小心翼翼地撬开他的眼皮——它们也是淡红色的。当确认福尔摩斯的眼睛看起来并没有受损后，他放下心来。  
  
福尔摩斯眨了几次眼，似乎在确认这么做是否无恙，然后他皱起眉。 “为什么我看不见？”  
  
华生的心沉了下去。福尔摩斯先是听不见声音，而现在他也看不见了？上帝啊，请帮帮他们两个。  
  
“华生！回答我，伙计！你为什么不跟我说话？”他的手神往华生抚过的地方胡乱抓着，攥住能碰到的任何面料，那恰好是华生的外套袖子。  
  
华生握住了福尔摩斯的一只手，放在自己的喉咙上，开口道，“我一直在和你说话，福尔摩斯。”  
  
感到颤抖并明白到这意味着什么时，福尔摩斯看不见的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了。 “我能听到的只有咆哮，像是爆炸，或一场大火，”他无奈地喃喃道。 “华生，你必须带我回家。” 华生开始反对，但福尔摩斯并不需要看或者听就知道他会说些什么。 “不，不去医院。如果你坚持要请专家，他们会来贝克街。我们负担得起。”  
  
一个小小的安慰是，即便失去了两种感知能力，福尔摩斯并没有在这次事故中失去他的专横个性。华生温和地劝他坐起，然后帮助他站起来。福尔摩斯步伐不稳地摇晃，若不是雷斯垂德莱斯走近抓住他另一只手臂使他保持站稳，他可能已经摔倒了。但是，福尔摩斯猛地一缩，挣脱了意料之外的触碰，和华生碰到一起，几乎把他撞倒，然后跌跪在地，低下头来剧烈地呼吸着。  
  
雷斯垂德倾身打算再次帮忙，但华生阻止了他。 “如果你能给我们叫辆出租马车，那会更好。”  
  
“当然，医生。”他说，在离开前好奇地瞥了一眼福尔摩斯。  
  
华生拍了拍福尔摩斯的肩膀，然后握住他的手臂，引导他重新站起来。他的脚步非常不稳，看上去有些晕眩反胃，但他还是将手臂放在华生的肩膀上，允许他将自己被带到马路上。让他坐上出租马车是一个挑战。华生不得不用拐杖将福尔摩斯的腿抬高到足以让他找到踏脚的位置，即使这样他还是差点踩空。他跌落在座位而不是坐上去；而且，当马车开始行驶时，他靠得离华生格外近。  
  
将福尔摩斯带出马车厢中也是非常困难的。这次至少重力起了点作用，然而，即使这也使他一找到地面就重重地歪向了华生。门框是一个意料之外的障碍，但在华生将福尔摩斯领到楼梯上后他就可以应付自如了，只要他死死地抓住栏杆。到顶时，他终于撑不住了，直接吐在了客厅门前的地毯上。即使有双手和膝盖支撑，他依然在颤抖。华生绝望地希望自己能帮上更多忙。  
  
华生将福尔摩斯安放在长椅上，这样他就可以躺下等待眩晕结束。在告知哈德森太太地毯上的烂摊子之后，他花时间仔细检查了他的耳朵。关于福尔摩斯的视力，他将不得不咨询眼科专家的意见，但是至少这个他还可以自己来诊断。  
  
他使用了几种亮度持续增强的光源，还有耳镜，希望是他看错了。但是它们只是证实了他最初看到的东西：爆炸使福尔摩斯的两个鼓膜都震破了。只有时间才能验证它们能愈合到什么程度，以及相应地，他的听力能恢复多少。  
  
“诊断结果是什么？我会恢复听力吗？” 福尔摩斯随意地问，但无法掩饰他对这个问题答案明显的焦虑。  
  
华生握住他的手，将其放在自己的肩上，这样福尔摩斯可以感觉到他耸了耸肩。  
  
福尔摩斯沉重地吞咽了一下。 “要等到什么时候我们才能确定？几天？”  
  
华生握着他的手放在了自己的脸上，使福尔摩斯感到他摇了摇头。  
  
“几周？”  
  
犹豫的点头。  
  
“几个月？”  
  
更加明确的点头。  
  
“几周或几个月，”福尔摩斯含糊地说道。 “那我的视力呢？”  
  
耸耸肩，华生摸了摸福尔摩斯头后的肿块。  
  
“我看我明白了*。（I see.）” 福尔摩斯停下来，仔细考虑了他刚才说的话。 “那句话很不合适。你会打电话给专家吗？”  
  
点头。  
  
当福尔摩斯没有再进一步询问，并抽开了他的手时，华生把这看作他想要安静一会儿的信号。福尔摩斯无疑有很多事情需要思考。  
  
不知为何，华生觉得下午剩余的时间格外漫长。他很想知道福尔摩斯如何在没有通常提示的情况下感知时间的流逝。就他自己而言，他开始看报纸打发时间，但发现自己经常转过身想与福尔摩斯讨论一些观点，然后才想起他听不见他的话，动作便戛然而止。有时，他甚至在直接对着房间说起了话，然后才回想起如今他算是在自言自语。  
  
他每隔一段时间就会从椅子上站起来，摇晃福尔摩斯的肩膀，以确保他没有睡着。福尔摩斯在最初的几次里恼怒地嘀咕着。第四次的时候他大叫道：“放开我！即便我想，我也不觉得现在我能睡得着。”  
  
华生将一剂头痛药倒入一杯水，然后将杯子和小包递给了福尔摩斯。不出所料，当华生试图敦促他坐起来时，一个咆哮地“你现在想要什么？”是他得到的回应。华生将纸包递给了福尔摩斯，他用双手触到了它，在试图确定它是什么时他皱了皱眉。当华生用手轻拍玻璃杯时，他的表情明朗了起来。 “哦，谢谢。”服药之后，福尔摩斯没有那么脾气暴躁了。  
  
当哈德森太太带来晚餐时，福尔摩斯拒绝吃饭。华生并没有强迫他。因为他意识到他声称自己没有这么做的心情很可能是正确的。但他还是给了他两片吐司面包，并试图暗示如果福尔摩斯不吃它们会带来怎样可怕的后果。他的意思可能没有表达清楚，但他确实吃了烤面包。  
  
晚餐后不久，华生提议他们该上床睡觉了，他拿出福尔摩斯的睡衣来让他触碰。他很快同意了。华生帮助他去了洗手间——尽管福尔摩斯坚持要自己处理——然后护送他到了卧室。福尔摩斯的脚步依然很不稳定，并且不能在失去平衡被绊倒之前站很久。华生想知道这样的情况是否会一直持续到他的耳朵完全愈合，或者他可能会在某个时候进行调整，直到能够依靠自己的力量应付。  
  
当他稳稳躺到床上并接受了微量助眠的镇静剂后，华生转身准备离开。福尔摩斯抓住了他的手臂，恳求道：“求你了，别走。”华生拍了拍福尔摩斯的手，然后试图再次拉开。 “不，求你了。黑暗和那噪音……我想我会发疯的。”  
  
华生点了点头，尽管福尔摩斯看不到他。他握住他的手，先引导他碰了碰华生的衬衫袖子，其次是福尔摩斯自己的睡衣，然后安抚地握紧了他的手。他重复了这个过程，直到福尔摩斯犹豫地说：“你会去换衣服，然后回来？”华生朝着他的手点了点头。福尔摩斯放开了他。“好吧。”  
  
他尽快返回，滑入床的空侧。当他停下动作后，福尔摩斯向他靠近了。华生闭上了眼睛，思考着当一个人看不见和听不见时，有人在身边陪伴怎么就会有所帮助。  
  
片刻之后，他全部的思绪全都集中在了福尔摩斯的呼吸声，床单下的沙沙作响，和大都市远处夜晚的喧嚣上。他认为自己明白了。当感觉到别人的气息在你的皮肤上游走时，你并不需要听到他们的呼吸声。当感受着他们身体的温度，他们的腿压在你自己的身体上，以及他们的体重在床垫上按出的浅坑时，你并不需要看到他们在你旁边。  
  
福尔摩斯很快就睡着了，但是华生花了好一会儿思考，他该如何用福尔摩斯剩余的感官来安抚他，与他交流，防止他陷入情绪的低谷，毕竟现在他没有足够的外界刺激来保持自己的头脑运转。  
  
  
~~  
  
华生发现从福尔摩斯的床上醒来的这个场景令人不安，但很快又有其他事情令他头疼，因为在福尔摩斯坐起得太快，或试图站起来时，仍会遭受严重的眩晕。他们好不容易让他穿戴完毕。他前天下午发的电报得到了回应。当华生开始咨询几个同行一致推荐的眼科专家时，福尔摩斯仍保持着卧床状态。  
  
汉密尔顿医生非常乐意拜访福尔摩斯，并尽其所能检查了他，尽管福尔摩斯无法回答任何问题，而且他回避除华生以外的任何接触，这样的倾向使对他的评估更具挑战性。最后，他只能确认侦探的眼睛本身没有受到伤害，因此视力的破坏源于大脑。可以合理推测当他的头部伤口愈合后，眼盲的问题能自行解决，但也只有时间才能证明。他推荐了福尔摩斯戴上眼罩，这样他就不会因为视力恢复（如果恢复了视力）而紧张不安，并安静地恢复健康。  
  
医生离开后，福尔摩斯问了华生好几个问题，直到他似乎明白了自己目前除了等待什么都做不了——他不擅长等待，尤其是在完全无能为力的时候——他陷入沉默，转向背对华生和卧室门的地方。华生拍了拍他的肩膀，离开房间去处理几件事。  
  
接下来的日子对于他们俩来说都不太容易，因为他们试图适应福尔摩斯的变化，即使仍希望最终他能完全康复。尽管有持续的眩晕，但借助手杖，福尔摩斯仍然能够自行站立。他可以从床边走到梳妆台，再到门廊，再到壁炉架等等。他聪明的头脑很快就了解了各个物品的位置。因此只要它们在正确的地方，他就可以找到便壶，睡衣或烟草拖鞋。他甚至可以在没有协助的情况下抽烟。他的手指对于如何塞满烟斗了如指掌，尽管在他学会自己点烟之前烧到了好几次手指尖。  
  
事实证明，吃饭更加困难。因为除非将手指放在食物中，否则他无法知道盘子里有什么东西和它们的位置。使用餐具也是一项挑战，因为他无法完全确定自己是否握住了叉子或勺子，以及他是否将食物叉上或舀上了。而且这些还是在他已经饿到同意进食的前提之下——通常极为罕见，因为他来到桌前这段路上要忍受好一段眩晕恶心。  
  
曾有一次华生让哈德森太太做了一顿可以直接用手拿而不需要叉子的饭，但福尔摩斯拒绝像婴儿一样用手指进食。随后，华生尝试将食物带到福尔摩斯所在的地方，但他使用银器时仍然很笨拙，而且因为无法看到何时会溅出东西，在长椅座垫和他的衣服上都留下了相当多的污渍。  
  
因此华生打算尝试些其他方法。他把午餐盘放在自己和长椅上的福尔摩斯之间。福尔摩斯开始从它们的气味中识别这些菜肴，当华生轻轻触摸他的脸颊时他的动作突然停止了。当叉子的尖齿刷过他的下唇时，他惊讶地张开了嘴，无声地吞下了那一口。华生很高兴福尔摩斯接受了这么多，尽管他在脑海里不由自主地回放着刚才的画面——福尔摩斯蒙着眼睛允许自己被喂食。他的自制力在福尔摩斯的脸靠近时逐渐走向崩溃，但至少福尔摩斯无法得知这样的近距离带来了什么后果。  
  
就像在床上一样，白天，无论华生在何处，福尔摩斯经常会被吸引过去——或者坚持要求华生坐在他附近，仅仅是为了确保医生就在旁边。华生非常喜欢福尔摩斯把头放在他的大腿上，让他大声朗读报纸，然后入睡的时刻。福尔摩斯继续着这样的行为，但是随着日子变成一周，然后是两周，他变得更加沉默寡言，而视力和听力则没有任何变化。  
  
在他开始根据厨房散发出的气味来预测晚餐的食材之前，他不再对楼下或其他地方发生的事情产生任何兴趣。当他没有要进入客厅的理由时，他经常选择留在床上，而不是花好大的功夫去那里——甚至都不能用“换换风景”的理由去说服他，毕竟对他来说哪里看起来都一样。  
  
在通常的情况下，华生担心福尔摩斯会渴求他的针管。无法获得那个一定让他格外烦恼。华生不愿看到他求助于毒||||品来排解痛苦。他不定期地将随机的物品丢在福尔摩斯的腿上。他会触碰它，闻它，有时甚至会品尝它，然后告诉华生他的结论。  
  
有时候，福尔摩斯不愿意玩这个游戏，于是把东西扔到房间的另一端去。但是在大多数情况下，这是一个相当成功的策略。福尔摩斯毫无疑问拥有着异常敏锐的嗅觉，仅凭气味就能辨别出至少近二十种烟草的品牌和混合物。  
  
就当华生已经快用尽所东西来供福尔摩斯辨认时，事情终于发生了转机。晚上，就在上床睡觉前，当他举着一根点燃的蜡烛时，发现福尔摩斯可以感知蜡烛的光，并正确识别何时蜡烛在他的面前而何时没有。福尔摩斯想立即回到客厅去做进一步的实验，但华生说服了他等到早晨再这么干。  
  
华生在夜里醒来，发现福尔摩斯不在床上，尽管床单仍然很温暖。 “福尔摩斯？”他穿上睡袍并拿起了福尔摩斯的，呼唤道。在福尔摩斯受伤后，华生不再和他分享自己的观点，但是在整整三天不自然的沉默后，他感觉好像是他成了哑巴，于是说服自己继续表现得像往常一样，就当作福尔摩斯还能听见一样和他说话。他好久之后才想出了合适的理由，那就是这样做更容易分辨他的听力何时开始恢复。  
  
他发现福尔摩斯站在客厅中间，一只手悬着眼罩。 “华生，”他在感到华生将他的睡袍盖到了他瘦弱的肩膀上时，说道， “你不必管我。你还没有休息过——你的跛足比平时更明显了。”  
  
华生目瞪口呆地看着他。在他开口之前，福尔摩斯解释说：“我能感觉到你踏上地板的脚步。”在福尔摩斯学习如何在目前的状态下走动，结果差点跌入炉火之后，大部分地毯都被收起来了。这，以及福尔摩斯光着脚的事实解释了他是如何做到的。  
  
华生拍了拍福尔摩斯的肩膀，然后握住他的肘部，试图将他带回卧室。他抗拒着。 “看起来我们弄错了。现在是早晨，但我看不到任何光线。”华生叹了口气，握住福尔摩斯的手，将他的握着的几根手指合拢。  
  
福尔摩斯敏感的手指辨识到形成的数字手势，他说：“三？你是说现在是早上三点吗？”华生点了点他的手。 “非常抱歉，我亲爱的朋友。我不是故意想在这种时候把你弄醒的。”这次，他任由华生将他拉到卧室里。  
  
当他们在一个更加合适的时刻再次起床后，华生检查了他们拥有的各种钟表。他选择了一个没有情感价值的破旧怀表，小心翼翼地移开了玻璃表面，以便在打开怀表时都能感觉到指针。他在午餐时向福尔摩斯提出了这一点。他短暂地笑了起来，在练习读表时显得很感动。 “你太客气了，”他喃喃道。 “当然，我很快就不会需要用它了，但这个意图是值得赞赏的。”  
  
华生皱起了眉。他很开心福尔摩斯能保持乐观态度，但还是担心他的期望过高。有所进步令人鼓舞，但这并不能保证他的视力能完全恢复。福尔摩斯无法接受任何比曾经敏锐的眼光更差的视力，但是华生怎么随意用粗暴的态度来减少他的期望呢？  
  
（最后，福尔摩斯使用那个怀表的时间的确比预期的要长得多，但这不是因为华生担心的那个理由。这是一种无需照明就可以分辨时间的出色方法，福尔摩斯经常在侦查时使用它。直到在一次不该是怀表使命的任务中，它被一颗打偏的子弹击中后——子弹本该击中福尔摩斯的腹部——这只怀表仓促地下了岗。撞击的伤痕在他的皮肤上持续了数周，最后，这只严重扭曲的表在壁炉架上找到了新家。 ）  
  
幸运的是，福尔摩斯的视力持续改善，尽管比它本来希望的要慢得多。华生认为他进展良好。从区分亮与暗开始，他逐渐能识别华生是什么时候来到他和阳光照射的窗户之间的。第二天，他开始辨认出模糊的形状，例如在房间里来回走动的华生或靠在墙上大柜子，但只有在房间里光照充足的情况下。昏暗的烛光中，他仍然几乎什么都看不见。  
  
正如华生所期望的那样，一旦福尔摩斯能够看到一点点，他就拼了命去再努力改善一点点，似乎仅凭他的意愿，他就能聚焦成功看到华生的脸。他很快就累了，即使并没有承认，并头疼了无数。华生试图看着他，并在必要时把眼罩重新给他戴上，但福尔摩斯会悄悄地走到别处，然后再次将其取下。  
  
顶着过度练习带来的劳累，在一周之内，福尔摩斯就从几乎分不清光明和黑暗，进步到了能够在大多数光线下辨认出别人和家具的模糊轮廓。如果把手伸到他跟前，他可以识别出来，但无法看出举起了多少根手指。他可以根据衣服的形状（以及身高和发型的差异）来区分哈德森夫人和华生，但依然看不出脸和衣服的细节。  
  
尽管取得了一些进展，福尔摩斯还是感到沮丧，整整三天都拒绝说话或离开床。第三天，华生拿了当天的报纸和一本小说，坐在床上，他的旁边。他注意到福尔摩斯很快便朝他靠了过来，即使他一直背对着华生。最终，福尔摩斯背靠在了华生的腿上。华生靠近了些，好让手肘处支撑住他头部的好几处。因此，他利用这种亲近偶尔拂过福尔摩斯的肩膀和头发是合情合理的。  
  
福尔摩斯从未说过一句抱怨，即使当华生意识到自己在读书时开始心不在焉地抚摸他的胳膊，就像在撸一只猫。华生尴尬地脸红了，但是当他移开手时，福尔摩斯叹了口气，朝他翻了个身，将脸贴在华生的髋部上。华生的身体开始对福尔摩斯的亲密动作做出回应。他现在无比感激福尔摩斯看不见。处于正常状态的福尔摩斯毫无疑问会被吓到，但是这个福尔摩斯对此满足地叹了口气，对华生的尴尬状态一无所知。  
  
华生坚定地将手和眼睛转向书本，希望将注意力集中到文字上，而不是福尔摩斯近距离的亲昵。这的确起了一小会儿的作用……直到他动了动，把胳膊放在华生的腿上，将手伸到华生的膝盖下。  
  
华生已经快要崩溃并想要逃离，他认为福尔摩斯在事故发生之前绝不会如此亲密。然而，这些动作到底是为了表示喜爱，还是唯一用来确保华生还在这里的方法？无论哪种情况，他都没有办法也不应该拒绝他。华生再次让手偏离了书本，这一次是去摸遍他的头发。福尔摩斯放松地叹了口气，把他抓得更紧了。  
  
华生的手时不时抚过福尔摩斯的脸侧。突然，他的手指湿润了。 “福尔摩斯？”他把书放到一旁，喃喃道，移动了一点点，以便可以看到他的脸。福尔摩斯试图转身，显然很尴尬。  
  
“嘘，没事的。”华生说，轻轻地移开眼罩，擦去福尔摩斯脸颊上的湿气。福尔摩斯试图睁开眼睛，但华生的拇指压住了他的眼睑。当福尔摩斯看上去接受了他不该睁眼的事实时，华生将拇指扫过他的眼睛，以捕捉那里的水分。  
  
华生从福尔摩斯那里退开了片刻，小心地重新整理了枕头，以便他可以靠在床头板上，然后引导福尔摩斯躺在旁边。他的头枕在华生的肩膀上，身体压在华生的侧面。华生用胳膊环住他的背，把他拉近。当华生抚摸着他的脸、手臂和背，并安抚地喃喃说话时，他的一只手臂环绕住华生的腰，他叹了口气，放松下来。  
  
过了许久，福尔摩斯看起来终于入睡了。华生一定也跟着他睡着了，因为当他睁开眼睛意识到的下一件事情，就是发现他倚在他身上，专心地研究着他的脸。他对福尔摩斯微笑，他也笑了，但没有退开。 “福尔摩斯？”当福尔摩斯一言不发，继续盯着他看时，他终于问道。  
  
当他开口时，福尔摩斯皱了皱眉，看上去极度不满，然后向后退，仰躺下，将一只手臂放在了他的眼睛上。 “我不知道我还能忍受多长时间，华生，”他悲伤地说。 “我的视力对我的工作更重要，我很高兴它回来了，但是与所有声音隔绝开来令人发疯。”  
  
华生拍了拍他的手臂，意识到最好什么都别说。 然后他发现到距上次检查福尔摩斯的耳朵已经有一段时间了。 他站起来去拿医疗包，拉着他的胳膊敦促他坐起来。 福尔摩斯毫无保留地服从了，肩膀下垂，双眼紧闭，仿佛他对会发生什么都满不在乎。  
  
鼓膜已经开始愈合。 变化很微小，裂痕也没有闭合，这解释了福尔摩斯还在耳聋的原因，但华生已经备受鼓舞了。 他安抚地抓住他的肩膀，希望他不要问任何问题，因为他仍然无法确定福尔摩斯需要多久才可以恢复听力，以及他的听力能恢复到什么程度。 福尔摩斯什么也没说，只是背对华生躺了下来。  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 END  
  
  
—————  
  
【译者注】  
  
*我看我明白了。（I see.）是一个双关，对应后文福尔摩斯说这句话很不合适，因为他现在看不见。  
  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

华生听见了报纸沙沙作响的声音，才发现福尔摩斯拿着早晨的报纸，斜视着并歪着头，四处张望，试图说出话来。很难不对他的严肃表情发笑，因为他将报纸拿到足足一个手臂的距离，眯起眼睛直到它们几乎闭上。  
  
当福尔摩斯注意到他有了个观众时，叹了口气，扔下报纸。 “显然我能看出字号最大的头条新闻，但是再无其他。”他坚定地说。  
  
华生点了点头，捡起报纸略读那些文章。幸运的是，他们两个都不真的对上面的文字感兴趣。他也把纸丢到了床上。福尔摩斯再次捡起它，好像是要再尝试一次，但华生从他手里抓过它，把它卷起扔向门。  
  
福尔摩斯皱起眉头。 “如果我什么都不看的话，可能还是和瞎子差不多。”  
  
华生瞪着他，生气于这个没有耐心的男人无法意识到自己已经进步了多少。 “有时候你真的要求太多了。”他看向一边说道，反正现在福尔摩斯也听不到他。  
  
福尔摩斯泄气地走到了客厅，发现尽管他因为持续的眩晕还是有些跌跌撞撞的，恢复的那部分视力也使他的行动变得容易多了。还有很多他没想到的事情也变得更方便了：比如用眼睛而不是手指观察事物，进行不需要详细观察的小型实验，以及找东西吃。  
  
他仍然尽一切可能去阅读，经常使自己陷入视觉疲惫和头昏脑胀的境地。华生必须找到福尔摩斯把眼罩藏到了哪里，然后再重新给他戴上，还得忍受他对不得不再次被帮助而产生的大惊小怪。华生原以为这样才华横溢的人可以在连续三天出现这种情况后，总结出教训，一步一步来。然而，福尔摩斯依然坚持着他急功近利的尝试。最后华生觉得可能像福尔摩斯这样的人就是如此。  
  
然而他心爱的一些活动仍然遥不可及。华生时常看到福尔摩斯悲痛地凝视着他的小提琴，用指尖刮一下琴盒，然后转过身攥紧手。他还注意到，福尔摩斯越发多地背对着他讲话，好像忘记了他听不见回应似的。当福尔摩斯面对他时，他们几乎可以正常交谈，福尔摩斯已经能够准确地阅读唇语了，并且总是能够以不合常理的精准读懂华生。  
  
既然他有更多可做的事来活跃大脑，华生不再一直密切关注他的活动了。因此，当他听到福尔摩斯无所事事地拉起小提琴时，他感到惊讶。他坐在椅子上，发现福尔摩斯站在窗边，闭着眼睛把小提琴靠在自己身上，用手指弹奏着琴弦。但事与愿违，他看上去不太满意，迅速放弃了手里的动作，将乐器小心地放回了琴盒中，然后非常用力地盖上。  
  
直到搬开琴盒他才意识到华生的目光。 “我曾希望-”他说道，然后摇了摇头，“无所谓了。没用的。”把小提琴放回原位后，福尔摩斯背对着房间，躺到了长椅上。  
  
华生认为他可以猜出福尔摩斯的希望。因为他内耳的功能（大概）仍完好无损，或许能通过感知振动来完成音乐的演奏，但他知道福尔摩斯成功的机会不大。  
  
然后是第二天，福尔摩斯拿起报纸来测试自己的视力，没有立即厌恶地把它扔开，而是沉入扶手椅，凝视着报纸上拥挤的印刷字。 “总算可以了。”他闷闷不乐地叹了口气，听起来很苦恼。华生松了口气，并被他的表现逗乐了。从福尔摩斯第一次读出头条新闻的标题到现在只过了四天。在这么短的时间里好转到能阅读正常尺寸的印刷字是非常了不起的。  
  
福尔摩斯花了几乎整个早上整理所有他错过的报纸，并按时间顺序排列，以便他能补上。刚做完了这些，（华生逼他吃了点午餐），他就坐下来开始阅读。  
  
过了一会儿，连看着福尔摩斯读报纸都令人感到痛苦。从他眯着眼睛，不断将报纸凑近脸或移远的动作来看，他的眼睛很快就会变得疲倦，但他仍然坚持着。  
  
最终，华生叹了口气，试图向福尔摩斯示意是时候停下了。福尔摩斯将报纸抬高，假装他没有看到华生。华生试图从他的手中扯过报纸，而福尔摩斯双手紧紧攥着报纸，直到薄薄的纸张开始撕裂。他瞪着华生。  
  
华生暂时放弃了，试图思考他可以做些什么来减轻福尔摩斯可怜眼睛的压力。他一直不同意去找验光师配一副眼镜。无论如何，他的视力变化很快，以至于任何一副眼镜刚刚做好就会失去用处。切断他获取阅读材料的渠道几乎是不可能的，因为即使他成功地拿走了报纸，他们也有大量的书。如果华生将眼罩戴在他身上，福尔摩斯会直接把它取下。当然，既然他又能阅读了，福尔摩斯就不会再理睬华生的警告。华生不能责怪他，但仍然需要做点什么。  
  
然后，华生有了一个主意。他翻遍了福尔摩斯的书桌抽屉，然后是他的大衣口袋，最后不得不在壁炉架和客厅其他台面上的一片混乱中仔细搜寻，才找到了自己想要的东西。他写了一条简短的便条——如果让眼睛过度疲劳，你会受伤的——并将它和福尔摩斯的凸透镜一起扔到了他腿上。福尔摩斯实验性地凝视着它，然后明白了。 “多好的老华生呐。”他道了谢，尽管很快又沉浸到了报纸中。华生困惑不解地摇了摇头，直到晚餐时间才再次去找他。  
因此，福尔摩斯很自在地度过了下午，读了报纸，剪下了好多来贴到他的笔记本上。到了很晚他才把所有的东西都粘到了书中。他经常停下来疲惫地捏捏鼻子和额头。华生注意到了这一点，整个下午一直在观察这些迹象，并庆幸他当天的任务之一就是确保手上有好几种头痛药。在福尔摩斯休息之前，他向他提供了一剂。他将医疗包放在床边上，随时待命以防止福尔摩斯需要更多。  
  
华生醒来时惊讶地发现已经是破晓时分。他曾半心半意地期望福尔摩斯会在夜间唤醒他，以减缓自己的头痛。他翻过身，发现福尔摩斯僵硬地仰躺着，一只胳膊搭在他的眼睛上，仿佛想要挡住光线。华生摸了摸福尔摩斯的手，让他知道他的动作是因为自己醒了，而不是烦躁不安所致。福尔摩斯以前曾唤醒华生，以为他已经醒了。  
  
“华生。”福尔摩斯说，听起来十分可怜，除去他几乎在喊叫的事实。  
  
华生用手指点了点他的嘴唇，以表明他的音量过大。他努力地把注意力放到紧随其后福尔摩斯的话语上，而不是他的嘴唇贴在他皮肤上的感觉。  
  
“华生，”福尔摩斯重复道，声音变轻，他移动着手臂向华生轻拂着眼睛，“一切都变模糊了。而且我的头好痛。”  
  
他可以看出福尔摩斯试图将注意力集中在他的脸上，并且知道这种努力只会使他更加痛苦。他坐起来，从床旁的地板上拿起医疗包，掏出眼罩，小心翼翼地帮助他坐起来，以便将其固定在他头上。从福尔摩斯坐起来时脸色瞬间苍白的样子来看，他的头痛显然很严重。他抽搐地不断吞咽着，似乎在忍耐住恶心好不要吐出来。  
  
华生倒了一杯水，递给他。在华生准备着小剂量的吗啡时，他谨慎地喝下了。福尔摩斯喝完水后，华生握住他的手臂，熟练地注入了药剂。福尔摩斯再次想要躺下，但华生用一只手扶住了他的肩膀阻止了他。将玻璃杯和注射器放在一旁之后，华生移下身去，跪在他身后开始揉搓他的肩膀和脖子。福尔摩斯在读报纸时显得异常紧绷。华生感到手下的紧张感逐渐消失，福尔摩斯满足地叹了口气。  
  
“你对我太好了。”他喃喃地说，“本来就是我自己的错。如果你对我说的下一句话是‘我早告诉你了'，那我显然罪有应得。”  
  
华生轻笑着继续他的动作，想知道福尔摩斯是否能看出这种好意不仅是为了他的缘故，也给华生提供了一个方便的借口来抚摸他。当华生认为他足够放松时，他帮助福尔摩斯躺下。没有了合适的理由，他不敢冒险再继续揉他的肩膀。  
  
“谢谢。”当福尔摩斯碰到枕头时，他喃喃自语。华生拍拍他的肩膀，着手清洗注射器，并将补给品放回包里。到他完成后，福尔摩斯的呼吸已沉重而均匀。华生短暂地思考了一会儿福尔摩斯醒来已经受了多久苦。他耸耸肩，穿好衣服去吃早餐。  
  
注射了吗啡和得到充分休息之后，到了晚上，福尔摩斯的头痛大大减轻了。第二天早上醒来时，他宣布自己感觉焕然一新，尽管华生发现他读报纸时非常谨慎，经常放下报纸，好像在沉思上面提供的信息一样。也许福尔摩斯的确在这么做，但华生对他非常了解，足以识破这其实是一种拖延战术。这是最好的结果，所以华生什么也没说。  
  
福尔摩斯差不多安分了三天，之后他又开始变得焦躁不安，在客厅里来回踱步，或一动不动地盯着华生看。华生忍了一天，最后决定得做些什么。他自己都宁可忙碌而不是焦躁，所以一次郊游可能对他们俩都会有所帮助。  
  
幸运的是，那天多云，但天气温和，灰色的云遮住了阳光，没有下雨的威胁。早餐后，华生等到福尔摩斯停止踱步并重新开始盯着他看时，终于提议步行去公园。福尔摩斯迅速瞥了一眼窗户，然后谨慎地问：“你认为那是明智的吗？”  
  
华生耸了耸肩。 “你需要一些场景的改变，否则我就要疯了。我们不妨尝试一下。你的眼睛应该没事。”而且，无论你的听力是否能恢复，你都必须出门。华生在他的脑中继续想道，从福尔摩斯阴郁的表情来看，同样的想法也已经划过了他的脑海。  
  
五分钟后，他们为户外活动穿戴完毕，到了住所门前。福尔摩斯犹豫了一下，他的目光扫过了那条熟悉的街道，然后轻快地点了点头，将他的手臂环绕住华生的，他们紧紧地手挽手走着。华生带路，试图告知福尔摩斯无法听到的那些东西，尤其是在街角。而福尔摩斯满是惊叹和迷惑地环顾四周，仿佛他以前从未见过伦敦的街道。  
  
在某一时刻，他们遇到了一大群人。在人群的挤压和混乱中他们几乎被拉开。福尔摩斯紧紧抓住华生的手臂，之后上面肯定会有瘀伤。他们小心翼翼地、设法在千难万险中脱离出了人群，仍然手挽着手。  
  
当他们安全到达了海德公园时，福尔摩斯看上去已经变得焦躁不安。 “这令人烦躁。” 当他们坐到路旁的长椅上时，他说，“看着人们并知道我应该听到些什么，却又无法真的听到。我能感觉到出租马车的嗡嗡声，而无法听到它们的声音。我不喜欢这样。”  
  
华生安抚地拍了拍他的手，但什么也没说。他无法设身处地地体会到福尔摩斯的感觉，他曾尝试过但失败了。不过，至少在这里他们可以留在安静的角落，福尔摩斯也不会错过什么重要的声音。说到底，他从来都不是喜欢鸟鸣和树叶在风中沙沙作响声音的人。  
  
他们静静地在长凳上坐了一段时间，沉浸在各自的思绪里。华生直到发现将近午餐时间时才激动地站起。他轻轻推了推福尔摩斯，他心不在焉地抱怨并抗议了一番，但仍然在华生的催促中站了起来。  
  
回家的路途不那么费力了。显然，人们都去吃午餐了。福尔摩斯的行动非常理想。即使没有华生拉扯住他的手臂，他也设法避免了被出租马车撞倒。毕竟，谢天谢地，他的视力已经足够好了。  
  
午餐后，福尔摩斯在长椅舒展身体，凝视着天花板，手指斜靠在胸前。华生悉悉嗦嗦准备了一会儿，站直身体穿戴整齐，直到下午的请帖到达，是和几个朋友在俱乐部里用餐的邀请。他把请帖递给福尔摩斯，无声地询问他是否不介意在晚上独自一人待着。  
  
“当然，你应该走了。”福尔摩斯几乎是立刻说道，把这封信递还给他，并找出自己的信件。他入迷地读了几分钟，略读了几封信，保留了两封，其余的全都丢在了地上。他站起来，开始在椅子旁边的一堆文件中翻腾，找出几张纸，然后将其余的扔回乱七八糟的纸堆小山里。  
  
华生困惑于福尔摩斯翻阅他选定的文件的方式。他把它们在特定位置折叠打开，并将它们按照字母顺序并排放置在长椅上。然后他刁起烟斗，抽着烟走向椅子，偶尔停下来弯腰看看一张报纸，转向另一张纸，再不断重复这个动作。  
  
正当华生准备离开去吃饭时，房间的气氛变得越发沉重起来。他轻拍福尔摩斯的肩膀，指向手表，好让他知道他要离开了。 “等等，我的好朋友。”福尔摩斯说，迅速越过他的办公桌，挥舞着一份简短的电报，“如果你愿意将它发送给雷斯垂德，我将不胜感激。”  
  
“当然，”华生说，把电报塞进他的背心口袋里。  
  
华生很享受这次出行，满足地回到了贝克街，甚至还途中买了更多给福尔摩斯的烟草。显然，福尔摩斯的电报使案子在他缺席的情况下圆满完结，因为雷斯垂德正坐在华生的椅子上，对面是一个神情专注的福尔摩斯。当华生进入房间时，雷斯垂德抬起头，向他点点头，一边听着福尔摩斯的直接提问。福尔摩斯说：“你回来了，很好。如果你能做些记录就太好了。”他的目光并没有移动。  
  
“当然，”华生说着，戴上帽子，从办公桌上取出笔记本，当雷斯垂德再次开始说话时拿出了钢笔。  
  
这是个没什么意思的案件。华生怀疑福尔摩斯接下它仅仅是因为他已经好几周没有案子了，而他渴望一切脑力活动。雷斯垂德一开始不太适应在福尔摩斯听不见的时候和他讲话，不过很快就习惯了在说话时面对福尔摩斯，并以他通常的镇定姿态接受了福尔摩斯打断他的各种疑问（也就是说，他宁可被烦） 。  
  
雷斯垂德带着具体的指示出发了，在找到答案后立即找出了三个细节并发了电报。 在他离开后的一段时间里，福尔摩斯没有动弹，也没有说话。华生在他的笔记上写下最后一个字，然后站起来，示意他要去休息了。福尔摩斯点点头，向他挥挥手。  
  
在华生穿过了半个房间时，福尔摩斯的轻声询问使他困惑地停住了。 “华生？”你要去哪里？华生在脑海中补全了他未问完的话，回过去站在他的椅子旁边。  
  
“既然你已经康复到足以接案子了，那就说明你已经康复到晚上不需要我的程度了。而且，如果我没有猜错的话，你今晚可能不会上床睡觉。你在工作时通常不睡觉。 ”  
  
“哦，我已经解决了。”福尔摩斯用烟斗不屑地打着手势。  
  
“但是你让雷斯垂德过来——”  
  
“那是为了找到警察需要的信息。我并不需要。”  
  
“我明白了。那就晚安吧。”  
  
“晚安，华生。”  
华生认为他发现福尔摩斯的声音里带着一丝失望，但从他的表情上看不出什么。华生度过了一个焦躁不安的夜晚，几乎在每次翻身时都会醒来，发现床单是冷的而不是温暖的。到了早晨，他感觉自己没有休息好，但还是穿好了衣服去吃早餐。福尔摩斯已经坐在了他的扶手椅上，抽着“早餐前”的那支烟，看上去和华生一样疲倦。  
  
他们在沉默中吃完了早餐，开始仔细阅读晨报。当他们慢慢喝着最后一杯咖啡时，来自雷斯垂德的信息送到了。 “非常及时。”福尔摩斯评论道，快速读完了潦草写下的便条，点点头，这消息证实了他的想法。他弯腰伏案写了答复，解释了案情并提供了他的结论。  
  
完事后，他似乎不太情愿地将字条交给了比利，说：“把这个给苏格兰场，去吧，小伙子。”并给了他几枚硬币。  
  
“好的先生！”比利急切地说，冲出了房间。  
  
华生听着他风风火火地一路奔下楼梯，然后以一种最不得体的方式猛得摔上了前门。福尔摩斯大吃一惊，转向华生，“他关上前门了吗？”  
  
华生点了点头，福尔摩斯看上去若有所思。 “我相信我听到了。等等我，我想试一下。”他坐在长椅上，两腿交叉，脚没有碰到地板。 “如果可以的话，请关上客厅的门。”他指示。  
  
华生在向哈德森夫人道歉后耸了耸肩，并按要求这么做了。  
  
“再关一次，但这次轻一点。”福尔摩斯命令道。华生这么做了 “再关一次！”福尔摩斯叫道。  
  
这次华生用很小的力度把门关上了。最终，福尔摩斯问道：“你已经关上了，对吗？我没有听到。”  
  
接下来的一整天里福尔摩斯都在做实验。他要求华生在一段距离外击打不同的物体，转过身试图去听见那些声音。到了晚餐时间，华生头疼得厉害，而福尔摩斯则灰心丧气，但仍坚持尝试。在餐桌旁，他坚持将餐具砸在桌子上，并把它们举到耳边。华生吃着晚餐，试图忽略福尔摩斯。  
  
他差不多成功了，直到福尔摩斯用刀和叉子刮过盘子的方式使华生的头痛从抽痛变为了刺痛。他来到桌子对面，将福尔摩斯的手紧紧握住。 “快停下！”他咆哮道，“要么适当地使用这些银器，要么我就把它从你这里拿走。”  
  
福尔摩斯只是盯着他。华生松开了福尔摩斯的手，站起来取了些东西来解决他的头痛。当他回到桌子上时，福尔摩斯没有动弹。 “吃。”他指着福尔摩斯几乎未动过的食物，然后吃完了自己的饭。  
  
当华生听见福尔摩斯用叉子再次刮擦盘子时皱起了眉，但是不愿理会，直到他抬起头，发现福尔摩斯还是没有吃饭。华生叹了口气，再次握住了他的手，感觉它们在他的手下颤抖，然后掰开了福尔摩斯修长的手指，拿走了刀和叉。当他也没收掉了汤匙时，福尔摩斯面无表情地看着他，似乎在等待华生的进一步行动。  
  
他把福尔摩斯的盘子拉过桌子，切了一块肉，然后用福尔摩斯的叉子叉住它，递给福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯的眼睛在叉子和华生之间徘徊了好几次，然后他向前倾斜，用嘴巴包裹住叉子，然后移开，咀嚼。当华生又一次举起叉子时，福尔摩斯也重复了他的动作，但带着一种华生从未见过也无法理解的表情。  
  
华生的目光不可避免被福尔摩斯的嘴吸引了。他进餐时嘴唇的移动方式，他的舌头如何滑动，弄湿了他的嘴唇，或勾住嘴角的面包屑。他记得给看不见的福尔摩斯喂食过的感觉，那时他可以仔细地观察福尔摩斯而不被发现。现在，情况不一样了。当他在座位上跟随着福尔摩斯露出的舌头移动时，他发现福尔摩斯也在观察他。他脸红得厉害，而福尔摩斯似乎在坏笑，然后在舔了舔嘴唇的整个时间里都盯着华生看。  
  
不久之后，福尔摩斯不再接受食物，从餐桌边站了起来。他在壁炉旁徘徊着，悠闲地整理了他贴在壁炉架上的信件，拿起烟斗坐到他的扶手椅上。  
  
华生一直待在桌前，直到福尔摩斯安坐下来时才站起来，谨慎地调整好自己的裤子。他给自己倒了一杯白兰地，喝了一大口，然后摆正肩膀，深吸一口气，做好准备再次面对福尔摩斯。  
  
然而，就在他要坐下的时候，福尔摩斯开口道：“华生，你愿意为我做点事吗？”  
  
他一定表现出了不情愿，因为福尔摩斯立即补充道：“我向你保证不是什么困难或麻烦的事情。我只需要你站在我告诉你的地方。”  
  
华生被激起了好奇心，他同意了。福尔摩斯坐在椅子上向前移动，在边缘处停住了，膝盖微微分开。 “请到这儿来。”福尔摩斯指着自己膝盖之间的空隙说道。华生犹豫了一下，然后听从了他的话，害怕福尔摩斯在晚餐时从他的举止中推断出了什么，并且想知道他将面对怎样的质问。  
  
但是当他就位时，他只是向前倾，把耳朵贴在华生的胸口。  
任何他可能会由于福尔摩斯的接近而产生的身体反应都因为震惊而被阻止了。“福尔摩斯，这是——”  
  
“我能听见……很微弱。”福尔摩斯轻声说，然后轻笑道， “呼吸，华生。”  
  
华生深吸一口气，感到头昏眼花，并试图保持静止的状态。过了一会儿，福尔摩斯坐回去，叹了口气。“谢谢。你看上去很疲惫。你要去睡觉了吗？”  
  
华生刚才的确想了好久自己的床，因为他仍然头痛不止，脑子里嗡嗡作响。 “我想是的，晚安。”  
  
这次福尔摩斯没有反对。华生上了楼，回到自己的卧室。  
  
  
Chapter 2 END


	3. Chapter 3

华生在凌晨时分醒了过来，感觉有人爬到了他的床上，靠近他并把头贴在了他的胸上。 “福尔摩斯？”他昏昏欲睡地喃喃道，差不多以为这是个梦。

“我听到了一些东西。”福尔摩斯犹豫地小声说道。 “我听到了你在说话，路上的马车，还有一些我知道是幻听的声音，在晚上的这个时候不可能是真的。我需要一些我能确定的真实来使那些声音停下。”

华生将一只手放在福尔摩斯头上，手指穿过他的头发，试图安慰他。福尔摩斯没有再说话，大概是满足于听到华生平稳的心跳。当他重新入睡时，华生好像感觉到福尔摩斯转过头，吻了一下他的手心，但他没有在意，认为那只是他的幻觉。

当他在一个正常的时间再次醒来时，福尔摩斯仍然缠着他。他的头靠在华生的枕头上，呼吸打在了华生的喉咙和锁骨上。他看起来比华生能记得的很长一段时间里都要更加平和。他保持着原来的姿势，决定就这样待着，直到福尔摩斯醒来。

显然福尔摩斯也是这样想的。因为华生醒来只过了一会儿，他就开始在他身边翻来覆去。 “既然你醒了，那么我想我该走了。”他喃喃地对着华生的肩膀说。华生心不在焉地耸了耸肩，含糊地哼哼。

“华生？”几分钟的沉默后，福尔摩斯严肃地问。

“嗯？”华生低声回应，再次睁开眼睛看着他。

福尔摩斯似乎有点犹豫，然后认真地说：“谢谢。”说完这话，他迅速起身离开，将睡衣平稳地从地板上捡起，然后轻轻关上身后的门。

华生想知道福尔摩斯本打算说什么，又因为他不在身边而开始感到冷。

~~

在接下来的几天里，福尔摩斯大部分时间都自己待着。当不在长椅上伸懒腰时，他四处回了几封信。如果他要继续测试自己的听力，他也没有再去侵扰华生。他们每天都会去公园逛逛。华生几乎可以看出福尔摩斯在费劲地试图去听那些不断包围着他们的骚动，但无法识别出福尔摩斯有多少反应是源于听力上的刺激，而不仅仅是他通常过分谨慎的表现。

在侦探连续三个晚上因为困扰于无法听到声音而去找华生之后，华生回到了福尔摩斯的卧室里睡觉。直到他能再次完全听到声音，至少他是这么告诉自己的。他经常醒过来发现福尔摩斯趴在自己身上。华生猜测他只是需要在夜间听到他稳定的心跳。剩下的时间里，他有时醒来发现自己正抱着福尔摩斯，呃，那一定是因为福尔摩斯很不安，而他只是在尝试安抚他，让他平静下来。他享受与朋友兼室友亲密接触的事实并没有显露出来，完全没有。

华生总是想知道福尔摩斯会如何看待他以及他们之间互动的改变。他们不仅共享了一张床，而且尽管福尔摩斯已经恢复了视力，他仍然表现得比平时更加富有情感。华生无法猜测出原因。实际上，他能猜出来，但他不愿意去这么想，因为他知道自己因为个人偏向而得出的结论很可能是不正确的。福尔摩斯对此什么都没说，只是表现得仿佛他坐在地板上倚靠着华生的腿，或者抬头躺在华生的大腿上，要求华生大声朗读是再正常不过的事。

但是……华生越发频繁地在抬头或醒来时发现福尔摩斯在研究他，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情。如果这表情放在其他任何人脸上，华生都可以称呼它为渴望或喜爱，但在福尔摩斯身上他并不能确定。他希望他能做些或说些更具体的事情，但这些天里他很少说话。他的举动尚无定论。

福尔摩斯整整两天躺在躺椅上后，华生变得焦躁不安，晚上又去了他的俱乐部。他回来的时候已经很晚了。他虽然不是很醉，但是肯定也喝了太多。福尔摩斯仍在长椅上，但华生能看出他已经移动过了，因为他的头躺在了与之前相反的一端。 “福尔摩斯。”华生挂好外套和帽子，打了招呼，转身发现放着注射器的盒子在福尔摩斯的桌上打开了。他沉重地叹了口气，疲倦地揉了揉脸。自从福尔摩斯重获视力以来，他一直等待着这样的事情，但他仍然不喜欢它真的发生。

他站在长椅旁，双臂交叉，凝视着福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯的眼睛转了过来看着他，但他没有动弹。 

“为什么，福尔摩斯？”

“那你又为什么喝酒？”福尔摩斯反击，然后微微耸了耸肩。 “我认为这可能会有所帮助。但并没有。”他听起来很悲伤。

“你仍然在康复中，得给伤口更多时间。”华生厌倦了福尔摩斯一贯以来的抱怨，不耐烦地说道。

福尔摩斯突然坐起身来瞪着他。 “你对此一无所知。”他啐道， “已经过了好几个星期，但我仍感觉仿佛呆在水下，只能听到些噪音和杂音，却听不清说话内容。这简直令人无法忍受。”

华生的心情缓和了一些，他点点头。 “我知道。我很遗憾。但情况还是有改善可能的，你必须要再耐心等待一会儿。”他紧握住福尔摩斯的肩膀，轻轻按压，试图安抚他。触摸福尔摩斯肩膀的举动很快就变成了揉搓他的肩膀。他们沉默地坐了几分钟，福尔摩斯用手捂住了脸。片刻后，华生轻轻拍了拍他的肩，直到他抬起头。 “已经很晚了，你能睡着吗？”

福尔摩斯思索了片刻，毫无疑问是在计算自服用可卡因以来过了多少时间，然后点了点头。

“那就上床睡觉吧。”华生鼓励道，轻轻拉着他的胳膊。福尔摩斯毫无抵抗也毫无热情地照做了，等华生把睡衣递给他时才换上衣服，叹了口气爬上床。华生坐在他旁边，但在躺下前犹豫了一下，说：“会变好的。”

福尔摩斯哼了一声：“你不能保证。”

“是的，但我一直深信如此。”华生熄灭了蜡烛，躺到福尔摩斯旁边。

就在华生快要睡着的时候，他感到福尔摩斯翻身朝向他这边，嘴唇短暂划过他的锁骨，然后把头靠在了他的肩膀上。华生微微转向他，用脸颊蹭了蹭他的头发。福尔摩斯用手臂环住了他的腰，一只膝盖架在他的腿上，喃喃地说：“你不知道我有多珍视你。”

“我也爱你。”华生不加思索地回答，然后眨眨眼瞪着天花板，刚反应过来自己都说了些什么。

福尔摩斯很可能没有听懂，但是他一定察觉到了华生的回应，因为他坐起来问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”华生尽可能冷静地说道，敦促着福尔摩斯躺下，希望自己的语气能够传达出福尔摩斯无法从言语中听到的东西。

福尔摩斯抗拒着。“我觉得你以为我是在开玩笑。”他坚持道， “也许等到我们得体谈话时再说出来会更好，但我认为现在说可能会更容易些。”

华生渴望看着福尔摩斯的脸，但也许黑暗的存在是福尔摩斯更容易说出口的部分原因。他有一点说错了：华生绝对相信福尔摩斯是认真的，他只是说不好自己是否搞错了他的意思。如果他是对的，并且正确地理解了福尔摩斯的意图，那这就很难以置信。

当福尔摩斯俯身，将华生的脸托在手里并短暂地亲吻他时，他的怀疑被打断了。尽管这只不过是唇上的轻碰，但足以使华生感到天旋地转，并看到福尔摩斯的决心。

福尔摩斯退开后，华生坐了下来，摸索着寻找火柴，划了好几次才点燃它。 “华生？”蜡烛燃起时，他犹豫地问。上帝保佑他，他看上去很痛苦，所以华生以他能想到的最有效的方式安抚了他：他捧住福尔摩斯的脸，温柔地亲了他。短暂的惊讶后，福尔摩斯热情地开始回吻。

华生不知道他们花了多长时间来感受和摸索在对方嘴里的感觉和味道。他双手伸进福尔摩斯浓密的头发，抚摸着它，剪短的指甲沿着他的头皮摩擦着，使他以一种最令人愉悦的方式呻吟起来。

当华生的头开始晕眩时，他轻轻挣脱，将自己的额头靠在了福尔摩斯的额头上。他沉重地呼吸着，努力对抗着胸腔里重重的撞击和躁动的情感。即便屏住了呼吸，他仍然感到头晕。从福尔摩斯面朝他浑身发抖的方式来看，他也受到了同样的影响。

华生向后倾去，让福尔摩斯看见他的脸。 “我们应该去睡觉。”他轻声说。福尔摩斯认真地看着他，然后躺下表示同意。华生熄灭了蜡烛，吻了吻福尔摩斯的太阳穴，然后躺在他旁边，手臂放在了福尔摩斯的胸前。

他们睡着时纠缠在一起。华生醒过来后用指尖抚摸着福尔摩斯的脸，随即福尔摩斯也醒了。 “福尔摩斯-”华生开口，但福尔摩斯举起两个手指放在他的嘴唇上。华生微微一笑，舔了舔他的指尖，然后将其中一个放入口中轻轻地吮吸。福尔摩斯睁大了眼睛，呼吸似乎变得有些紧张，但他没有动弹。

“我想你对我们昨晚的活动并没有异议。” 福尔摩斯说，声音紧绷。

华生松开了福尔摩斯的手指，皱了皱眉。 “我为什么要有异议？”

“当时你并不完全是清醒的，所以你的反应可能不是真实的。”

华生握住了福尔摩斯的手，吻了一下掌心，将它放在自己的脸颊上。 “我很惊讶你居然不能仅凭看着我就辨认出那是不是真的。”他打趣道。

福尔摩斯脸红了。 “有些事情很难搞懂，即使是你。你知道的，我不是柔软情感方面的专家。”

华生微笑，然后大笑起来，因为他看到福尔摩斯的脸上出现了曾令他困惑万分的表情。 “我想知道当你那样看着我时都在想些什么。”他轻抚着福尔摩斯的脸颊说道。 “现在我想我知道了。”他的手滑到了福尔摩斯的脖子上，然后把他拉下身来吻了他。

他们亲吻时手探索着彼此的身体。华生在福尔摩斯的抚摸下感到皮肤发麻。当福尔摩斯的手指穿过睡衣抚摸他的身体时，留下了燃烧般的痕迹，触摸着探索那些在视觉上早已熟悉的东西。而华生自己的手怎么也摸不够他，最后终于放过那光滑的皮肤，扣紧他的髋部，把他拉近，直到他们从胸部到腹//股//沟都紧紧压在一起。他把手放在福尔摩斯的臀部上，一路向下摸到大腿，疯狂地寻找他睡衣的边缘，这样他就可以把手伸到衣服下面放到他身上，抚摸他皮肤的触感。

当他的指尖找到睡衣下摆开始把它向上拉动时，福尔摩斯修长的手指紧紧抓住了他的手腕。 “不要。”他轻声命令道。华生立即将手移到他背部更加安全的地方，开始怀疑自己的想法。他是否误解了情况？这似乎不太可能，因为福尔摩斯并未把他推开。

“福尔摩斯？”福尔摩斯没有作出解释，于是他问道。而现在，福尔摩斯真真切切地退缩了，半跪着，看上去极其不舒服。

“我希望能够在我们……你知道……之前听到你的声音。”他喃喃地说。

华生坐了起来，握住福尔摩斯的两只手。 “我明白。”他简单地说，然后俯身亲吻了福尔摩斯的脸颊。福尔摩斯叹了口气，放松了一点。

华生躺了回去，并扯了扯福尔摩斯的手，直到他也跟着这么做。他们恢复了从睡觉开始的拥抱姿势。华生抚摸着福尔摩斯的后背，直到他不再因为紧张而僵硬。福尔摩斯没有再说话，华生也没有，他们舒适地缠在一起好一会儿。

接着，福尔摩斯的肚子开始咕咕作响。华生笑了起来：“我也饿了。”

~~~~

吃早餐时，以及随后的几天里，华生在心里玩了一场小游戏，试图观察自己在正常活动过程中能多频繁地触碰到福尔摩斯。递黄油盘成了与福尔摩斯摩擦指尖的一种练习。他以一种需要摸到福尔摩斯手的方式将报纸或信件递给福尔摩斯。倒白兰地时，他抚摸着福尔摩斯的手和手腕。

正如华生所期望的那样，福尔摩斯迅速明白了他的所作所为。他对此没说什么，但也开始做同样的事情。经过椅子时，他会碰碰华生的肩膀。当他们散完步后回到屋内时，他会在松开华生手臂前握住他的手。给华生什么东西时，他会故意离得远一些，这样华生就可以先拿起他的手，再拿走那样东西。

距离那个改变了一切的夜晚已经有四天了，他们在晚饭后慢慢喝着咖啡，直到哈德森太太收拾完盘子。当她离开时，福尔摩斯站起来锁上了门，然后将华生从他的椅子上拉开，把他引向长椅，一路上递给他一本书。他指示华生斜倚用一只手臂撑着，然后将自己安放在华生的双腿之间，依偎在他胸前，头靠在华生的肩膀上。

“朗读它。”福尔摩斯说，将双手放在华生的腿上。华生呼吸急促，但他顺服了，想知道福尔摩斯能听进去多少。

他一直在尝试专心致志地读书，但福尔摩斯的手在他四肢上游走的行为一直分散着他的注意力，他不得不停下来，挣扎着压抑住自己想把福尔摩斯推到地板上并和他直接搞上的冲动。取而代之的是，他放下这本书，将一只手埋到了福尔摩斯的头发里，另一只手抵在他胸口，低下头前吻了他的太阳穴。福尔摩斯转过头，吻住了华生的嘴唇。华生的世界里一度只剩下福尔摩斯的嘴唇和手上他的身体的触觉。

然后福尔摩斯移开了，爬到他脚上凝视着他。 “我亲爱的华生，你是对我忍耐力最严峻的考验。”他坦白道，发抖的手穿过了头发。 “我必须失陪一下。”他大步离开房间，华生听到浴室的门咔嗒一声关上了。

华生仍然坐在长椅上，沉重地呼吸着，纠结他是否应该去照料一下自己，还是在他的意志还没有崩溃前先等福尔摩斯回来。但是他的唤醒明显到无法忽视，所以他站起来回到卧室，锁上门，用手解决了自己的问题。一切很快就结束了，因为他本来就已经很接近了。收拾完毕后，他决定换掉床单。他穿着睡衣回到客厅，等待福尔摩斯回来。

一个小时后，福尔摩斯匆忙从卫生间出来了。他没有说话，经过华生的椅子好像要回自己的卧室。华生握住了福尔摩斯的手，抬头看着他。 “你没事吧？”他轻声问。他确信福尔摩斯可以在他的眼中看到这种担忧。

“没事。”福尔摩斯回答，握了握华生的手，微微一笑。 “谢谢。”

“你要去睡觉吗，还是要熬一会儿？”

福尔摩斯似乎不愿回答，开始抽出自己的手。 “去睡觉，我想。”他喃喃道。

华生松开了福尔摩斯。 “别等我了。” 他说，假装看着自己腿上的那本书，“我想读完这一章。”

福尔摩斯对他的话语表现出明显的放松，这使他出于本能撒谎的原因得到了证明——那天晚上的事情后，福尔摩斯不太愿意在他面前脱去衣服——并且他很高兴福尔摩斯没有看穿这场诡计。

华生在进入卧室之前给了福尔摩斯半小时的时间。 福尔摩斯仍然醒着，但是他们不需要说话就进入了通常的睡眠状态。福尔摩斯转向华生，用一只胳膊环住了他腰。而华生的胳膊放到了他背上。

那天晚上，华生幻想着福尔摩斯在他的拥抱中颤抖地呻吟。

Chapter 3 END


	4. Chapter 4

事情有了突破。

那个尴尬的夜晚已经过去了一周左右。华生在福尔摩斯的引导下重新开始了以往亲密的动作，尽管没过一天他们就恢复了现在被认为是正常的行为。

在那一周的某个时候，他们在无意间发现福尔摩斯能听得见大声说出的话（这让哈德森太太感到沮丧）。随后在福尔摩斯的坚持下，他们进行了几次大声交谈，华生也检查了他耳朵愈合的进展。

据华生所言，鼓膜已经成功愈合了。福尔摩斯的听力为什么还未完全恢复是一个谜。但是他得出结论，可能还有极其微小的地方没有治愈，而他的眼睛观察不出来。毕竟，新的伤口通常要结好一会儿的痂之后才能完全愈合。他这么和福尔摩斯解释道。

他们的步行频率和时长都增加了，因为福尔摩斯希望去听他能听到的所有伦敦噪音，它们已经回来了（至少部分回来了）。而且，由于很少有案子发生，华生愿意让福尔摩斯以他希望的任何方式使自己忙碌起来。

新鲜的空气、频繁的锻炼和福尔摩斯身体的康复使华生睡得很香，因此当福尔摩斯在半夜把他摇醒时，他感到晕头转向，十分困惑，“什-？福尔摩斯？”

“华生！”福尔摩斯嘶嘶地说，再次推搡着他。

“福尔摩斯，怎么了？”他略微清醒了一些，但是福尔摩斯声音中的紧迫感使他一下子警觉起来。

“你在叫我的名字，听起来像是做了噩梦。”

“哦，我不-我不记得了。也许我做了吧。”华生花了好长时间，全心全意地试图去回想自己的梦，然后他才意识到了一件非常关键的事情。

“福尔摩斯……你是怎么……？现在没有光。你能听到我说话吗？我还在做梦吗？”

“如果你在做梦，那我也是。”福尔摩斯缓缓地说，显然意识到了华生如此震惊的原因， “我可以清楚地听见你，华生。”

“那太好了！当然，我知道你的听力会在某个时候恢复，但是我非常感激它终于到了。”

“我也是一样。我可不想此生都只能读唇语。这是一项有用的技能，但无法提供和声音一样多的数据。”

华生在床单上摸索着，直到找到了福尔摩斯的手。然后他按了按它，然后吻了一下。

“华生，你能读书给我听吗？我非常想念你的声音。”

“我再乐意不过了。”华生微笑着回答。

意料之中的沉默。

“你确定要现在吗？都这么晚了！”

“我总算能听到声音了，现在是什么时候又有什么关系？”

“我都能给你嘶吼着读书，但只在正常的清醒时间内。” 华生坚定地说， “现在，我们应该睡觉。”

“也许你应该，但我可做不到。”福尔摩斯说，从床上站起来，穿好他的晨袍。

“你要做什么？”华生谨慎地问。

“我还没有决定。”

“向我保证你不会拉小提琴。如果在这个时候被吵醒，哈德森太太会非常生气的。”

“我宁可认为她会因为我的听力恢复而高兴。毕竟我们再也不用朝互相大喊大叫了。”

“你现在就是在无理取闹。” 华生反驳说，“好吧，如果你再不等到天亮拉小提琴，我就再也不会给你读什么书了。”他并不完全是认真的，福尔摩斯回应的哼声表明他理解这种情绪。

“亲爱的华生，我认为你是不可能强迫我这样做的。不过我保证，我将等到天亮才拉小提琴。”

“谢谢。”

福尔摩斯离开了，华生竭力想听听他在客厅里可能正在做些什么。但是福尔摩斯相当安静，华生很快又沉沉睡去。

.

音乐渗入了他的梦中，当它暂时停下时华生才醒来，意识到那是福尔摩斯在演奏。福尔摩斯花了点时间调试乐器，然后又开始演奏。华生起了床，穿着晨衣坐在长椅上听着。

他毫不意外地发现时间还很早。福尔摩斯显然将太阳的第一缕微光视为开始的许可。黎明前的光线勉强透过了百叶窗的缝隙，微弱地照亮了地板和家具。

福尔摩斯没有直接承认华生的存在，但华生发现某些歌曲的选择是针对他的喜好的。凭借对福尔摩斯音乐天赋的熟悉，他可以辨别出片刻的犹豫或音节不太准确的地方，但考虑到福尔摩斯没有练习多久，华生认为他的表现已经很好了。

华生靠在长椅上坐下来，在享受中闭上了眼睛。他在音乐中沉浸了好一会儿，在清醒与无意识之间徘徊。他没有注意到音乐何时停止，当感觉到福尔摩斯的嘴唇与自己的嘴唇相碰时才睁开了眼睛。他微笑着，将一只手埋入了福尔摩斯未梳理的头发中。 “现在几点了？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

“八点左右。”福尔摩斯再次吻了他。

“我们应该穿好衣服，这样才不会吓到哈德森太太。”

“哈德森太太是一个镇定自若的女人。她容忍我们这么多年了，你应该给予她足够的信任。”

华生轻笑起来。 “好吧，但即使如此，我们也必须在一天中的某个时间穿衣服。”

“为什么？”福尔摩斯带着邪恶的微笑问道，他跨坐在华生身上，用一个凌乱的吻堵住了他的嘴巴。

华生接受了片刻，然后想起他们在哪里。 “但是，福尔摩斯-”他喘着粗气，福尔摩斯用手捂住了华生的嘴。

“门已经锁好了。我已经请哈德森太太等我们要求的时候再准备早餐。”

华生茫然地盯着福尔摩斯，直到他理解了这话中的联系。 “哦，哦，那好吧。”推搡着福尔摩斯的手现在将他拉近，华生开始了下一个漫长的吻。

很快，华生就觉得他和福尔摩斯之间的布料太多了。他开始从将福尔摩斯的睡衣扯下肩膀，福尔摩斯毫无反抗地让它掉了下来。然后，福尔摩斯试图把他的睡衣褪下，这要困难很多，因为华生是坐着的。但是他们还是设法将他的胳膊从袖子里拉了出来。

华生立即将自己松开的双臂放到福尔摩斯的身体上。薄薄的睡衣的确是个恼人的阻碍，他开门见山地摸起了福尔摩斯的双腿，直到他的手伸到了麻烦的布料下面。他揉搓着福尔摩斯的大腿，然后向上滑去一路爱抚到福尔摩斯的臀。不，不是爱抚。更像摸索。他摸着福尔摩斯的屁股，努力记住福尔摩斯嘴的触感，惊叹于自己的好运。

福尔摩斯也没有闲着。他的手在华生的躯干上不停地移动着，抚摸着他的手指，关爱和揉搓着华生的乳头。当福尔摩斯将指甲在那上面刮蹭，然后用舌头搁置织物轻舔时，华生差点把他从膝盖上摔下去。福尔摩斯那张神奇的嘴巴移到了华生的脖子上，在他锁骨附近的一个地方又吸又咬又舔，而华生则气喘吁吁地把福尔摩斯尽可能地拉近。

但是不管他怎么努力，角度都是错的，他无法实现他渴望的接触，沮丧地喘着气。福尔摩斯对着他的脖子轻笑道， “到床上去吗？”

这句话和他说话时火辣辣的语气，让华生的脊梁直打颤。“好。"他气喘吁吁地说。福尔摩斯准备起身离开，手指拂过他的腹股沟。他呻吟起来，不情愿地松开了拉着福尔摩斯的手，如饥似渴地望着福尔摩斯在他面前直起身子，他的硬挺明显地凸在睡裤前端。

华生的喉咙和嘴巴发干，当福尔摩斯把他拉起来的时候，他跌跌撞撞地绊了一下。福尔摩斯抓住他的肩膀，直到他稳住为止。虽然华生很想亲密地感受一下福尔摩斯，但他们现在最好还是保持距离。他已经等了这么久，自制力已经快要撑不住了。

“别着急，华生。”福尔摩斯对着他的耳朵低声说道，然后松开了他的肩膀，平稳地大步向卧室走去。

华生情不自禁，他真希望现在福尔摩斯一丝不挂，这样他就能看到福尔摩斯走过房间时那令人垂涎欲滴的屁股了。福尔摩斯走到门口时回头看了他一眼，华生可以肯定地说他向他眨了眨眼。不管他有没有眨眼，当福尔摩斯消失在房间里的时候，他肯定拉起了睡衣。

华生走得不够快没有跟上他。不过好处是，福尔摩斯现在一丝不挂，弯腰在床头柜的抽屉里翻找着。华生突然停住了脚步，望着弯下了腰的福尔摩斯的侧影。这几乎是无法接受的，他的屁股在空中舞动着，他的突出骄傲地挺立在他身下……

福尔摩斯直起了身子。华生发现自己动弹不得，他已经完全被征服了。想想看，他梦想了这么久，结果却这么容易！这是他无法理解的。福尔摩斯站在他面前；他靠在福尔摩斯的胸前，福尔摩斯轻轻地抱着他，喃喃地说着表示亲热的话，一只抚慰的手在他的背上上下抚摸着。华生紧靠着福尔摩斯，把脸贴在福尔摩斯的胸膛上。

他稍微镇定下来，立马想要道歉，但那很可能会破坏气氛，华生就让他的手在福尔摩斯的后背和屁股上游走，吻了吻他的锁骨。福尔摩斯的爱抚很快就不再舒缓，而是把他拉近，并让他们的身体压在了一起——终于有了接触！——然后把他推到床前。

当华生退回到床垫上时，福尔摩斯小心翼翼地让他坐到了床沿上。他双手托着华生的脸，大拇指拂过颧骨。“亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯亲热地低声说道，再次开口之前他在华生的前额上吻了一下，“你对我太好了。”

然后福尔摩斯跪在华生的双腿之间，他的手移到了华生的大腿上，他的睡衣边缘。“你允许我吗?”福尔摩斯把衬衫往上一推，问道。

嗓子干得说不出话来，华生点点头。福尔摩斯迅速把他的睡衣尽量往上拉开，露出了华生那肿胀难忍的硬挺。

福尔摩斯立即把它放进嘴里。华生几乎晕了过去。虽然他无法抑制地想要咬着嘴唇紧紧抓住床单，并设法把目光从福尔摩斯嘴里叼着他阴茎的光辉景象上移开，但他还是忍住了。不管他怎样想要再坚持一会儿，福尔摩斯的嘴一碰到他，他的身体就达到了顶点。经历长时间的剧烈高潮后，他立即精疲力竭地向后倒在了床上。

过了一会儿，他意识到福尔摩斯坐在他身旁的床上，用一只胳膊肘支着身子以便看着他。华生开始为过程的仓促结束而道歉，但福尔摩斯抢先一步，“不要道歉，华生。以后我们有的是时间慢慢来。”

以后。足够的时间。这太美妙了。华生睡眼惺忪地对福尔摩斯笑了笑，然后意识到他还什么都没有为福尔摩斯做。“福尔摩斯，你需要 - ”华生开口了，向福尔摩斯伸出手来。

他的手刚搭到福尔摩斯的臀部上，福尔摩斯便用温柔的抚摸打断了他的问话。“谢谢，那没有必要。”

华生皱起了眉头。“你本来可以让我帮你的。”

福尔摩斯俯下身来，这样他就更靠近华生的脸了。“你误会了。”福尔摩斯抚摸着华生的脸颊说道，“是你造成的。我只需要看着你，听着你，就足够了。”

华生脸红了。福尔摩斯的表情缓和下来，他温柔地吻了吻华生。当他退开时，华生也跟着坐起来。他们并排坐在床沿上，一言不发，直到华生鼓起勇气问道:“现在怎么办?”

福尔摩斯瞥了他一眼，然后双手握住华生的一只手。“我真希望你脱掉这件衣服。”他一边说，一边拉着华生睡衣的袖子，“不过我想先吃早饭，这样我们就不会在中途突然饿到肚子咕咕作响了。”

他吻了吻华生的手，对他咧嘴一笑。华生也微笑着表示同意。福尔摩斯拍拍膝盖站起身，向门口走去。“那我去楼下叫哈德森太太了。你可以留在这里，如果你想。”

华生再高兴不过了。他看到了福尔摩斯可爱的屁股，而且他最后还赤身裸体。直到福尔摩斯从他的视线中消失时，华生才意识到这幅画面有什么问题。“福尔摩斯！你不能让哈德森太太看到你这个样子。”

“为什么不?”福尔摩斯重新出现在门口，系着晨衣的腰带，“别担心，华生，我不会把我们的女房东吓一跳的。”

“当然。”华生说，他觉得自己太蠢了，居然忘了他们的晨衣还在客厅里。福尔摩斯把华生的睡衣扔给他，然后又消失了。华生听到客厅的门开了，福尔摩斯正在和哈德森太太说话。

华生摸了摸布料，然后有了一个主意。他脱下睡衣，穿上晨衣，用它紧紧裹住自己，系紧。他站在卧室门口，看着福尔摩斯端着早餐盘回来了。福尔摩斯把它放到壁炉前的地板上，一边从长椅上拿了两个枕头，一边向华生招手。

华生在枕头上躺下后，福尔摩斯走到他身后，把眼罩在他面前晃来晃去。“如果你听话，我可能会喂你。”

华生决定听话。失去了视力，他不得不依靠福尔摩斯移动的声音、呼吸的声音、衣服的沙沙声来确定自己所在的位置和所做的事情。福尔摩斯在另一个枕头上坐了下来，正对着华生，接着传来了餐具和盘子的叮当声。

他在第一口食物送到唇边前似乎等上了一个世纪那么久。他心甘情愿地张开了嘴。香肠。下一叉子是鸡蛋，很可能是炒鸡蛋，然后是烤土豆。福尔摩斯显然是随意地决定了食物的顺序，直到华生不得不要一杯饮料。当然了，是茶。

这时候华生拒绝再吃任何东西，直到他听到福尔摩斯自己吃了一些。他笑了起来。很快就传来了咀嚼和吞咽的声音，然后福尔摩斯走近了一些，他的嘴唇拂过了华生的嘴唇，胡乱地吻着他，递给他一点香肠。

福尔摩斯向后一坐，擦过了华生的大腿，晨衣从他的腿上滑落。福尔摩斯屏住呼吸，用羞怯的指尖抚摸着他裸露的大腿。“噢，华生，请告诉我你已经吃完了。”他说道，声音有些颤抖。

华生挪动了一下身子，刚好让睡袍从他的腿上滑开一点，然后朝着福尔摩斯狡黠一笑。不一会儿，他双手抱着侦探，一边想把晨衣从他身上扯下来，一边无意识地吻着他。幸运的是，在脑子里充满对这个把他推到地板上的瘦高个的渴望之前，他就想脱掉福尔摩斯的衣服了。

当华生仰面躺着时，他们两个已经一丝不挂了——至少据他所知是这样的，因为眼罩很牢固——福尔摩斯爬到了他的身上，在他的两腿之间坐下，以一种非常令人满意的方式让他们的身体紧紧压在一起。他们饥渴地亲吻着，尝到了香肠、土豆、鸡蛋和茶的味道。华生狂热地抓着福尔摩斯。

福尔摩斯开始靠在他身上摇晃起来，华生也尽力模仿着他的动作，欣喜得喘不过气。当福尔摩斯似乎要把他拉开时，他感到迷惑不解，但过了一会儿，他又明白过来了，因为福尔摩斯的长手指缠住了他的阴茎，使它紧贴着福尔摩斯坚硬的长度。不久之后，福尔摩斯在华生的肩膀上发出了一声叫喊，打破了华生脆弱的自控力，把他推向了高潮。

之后，华生感到愉快而朦胧，在硬地板上躺着时，福尔摩斯全身的重量压在他身上，他感到出奇的舒服。他一只手搁在福尔摩斯的背上，叹了口气，眼罩后的眼睛闭上了，想知道如果之后打个盹他会不会后悔。

福尔摩斯也叹了口气，慵懒地抚摸着华生的肩膀，那只手已经不在他们的身体中间了。“你必须原谅我。”他说，听起来很悲伤。

“为什么?”华生问道，从他的瞌睡中惊醒过来。

“我没有体会到你对我的关心。这太过分了。我必须得先瞎了眼，才能意识到你对我有多重要，这是不可原谅的。”

“但你体会到了，这才是最重要的。”华生紧紧搂住福尔摩斯，用脸颊摩擦着福尔摩斯的头发。

“也是，可如果我不那么粗心大意，也许我们的关系早就开始了。”

“如果你觉得有必要的话，当然可以向我作出补偿。”华生说道，把他的手滑到了福尔摩斯的屁股上。

福尔摩斯弯起臀部，紧贴着华生，并用舌头勾勒出华生的下颌轮廓。“说不定呢。”他暗示性地说，然后以一个激烈的吻结束了这场谈话。

Chapter 4 END


End file.
